Fated
by BossTrigger425
Summary: What if there weren't any guilds or magic? What if everyone in Fairy Tail were normal people just doing normal stuff? Levy goes to Fairy High and Gajeel goes to Phantom High. A fateful encounter brings these two together-only problem is Fairy and Phantom hate each other. Will these two be able to hide their friendship( or more) or will their differences tear them apart. LEMONS GaLe


Hello to all of you on here. This is my first Fairy Tail and second fanfic. My first one was "Opposites Don't Attract", but I've kinda abandoned it which shames me as a member of Fairy Tail. Anyway, I'm hoping to write as much chapters as my very weak fingers muscles will let me. And I mean very weak; My arm hurts when I raise it for 5 secs. This fanfic is going to focus totally on Gajevy/GaLe, but will include other pairings that I will not reveal (muhahaha!)

Enough of my blabbering! Enjoy this my psychotic children. Feast on this (can't find a good adjective) story.

* * *

**Fated: Chapter 1**

"You do realize that next period is gym right?" Lucy Heartfilia asked her shorter than average bluenette friend. Lucy wore a white sleeveless top with a blue cross down the middle that stretched across her large breasts, a short black skirt, and knee-high black leather boots. There was a brown belt on her waist and attached to it was a leather pouch full of golden keys. Her blonde hair was kept down with a small side pony tied with a blue ribbon.

"Ugh!" Levy McGarden groaned as she tried to lift a dozen books into her locker. Levy was shorter than almost everyone in school with the exception of Wendy Marvell. Her curly mane of blue hair was pushed back behind an orange headband with a few strands covering her face. She wore a blue vest over a yellow tank top and white khakis.

The two girls were in front of their lockers at Fairy High School where they were both juniors. "I hate gym so much. I don't see why need to take such a useless class." Levy complained as she heaved her books into her locker.

Lucy laughed. "Maybe you wouldn't hate it so much if you were in shape."

Levy stuck her tongue out. "I am in shape. It's just that I'm not physically strong, just mentally." They started walking north towards the closest exit to gym. They passed a few people they recognized and waved.

Lucy was the one who started the conversation back up again. "Physical strength my ass. Most people can't carry a dozen books every hour, but you seem to have no trouble doing it." Lucy smirked.

"That's because I love books. Most of the people in this school haven't even entered a library in their life." Levy said.

"Right. Anyway, I heard that Natsu and Lisanna broke up," Lucy said. "Apparently they both thought that they were better as friends."

Levy nodded her head in agreement. "I really did think they were gonna last 'til senior year but I guess somethings aren't meant to be. Right Lucy?" Levy asked with a sly grin on her face.

Lucy's face turned red. "W-what's that supposed to mean?" Lucy asked flabbergasted( I love this word!). Levy just gave her a sly grin.

Levy laughed out loud. She had a soft yet cheery laugh. "I'm just kidding, Lu-chan. But, I could arrange something."

Lucy clenched her teeth. "Natsu and I are just friends," Lucy said through gritted teeth.

Levy laughed again.

Lucy pushed open the double doors leading to the grassy courtyard which eventually led to the gym building.

"It feels so good out here." Lucy exclaimed basking in the sunlight.

Levy nodded. "I hope Coach Elf let's us do some stuff out here."

"But knowing him, I'll bet he'd go off about how staying indoors in the heat is a man." Lucy added.

Levy laughed as they entered the double doors of the gym.

* * *

"LEVY!" That was the first thing Levy heard when she stepped into the gym. A unison of two voices calling out to her. Of course she knew who the voices belonged to; Jet and Droy, her male best friends.

Lucy pushed Levy's shoulder lightly and smiled. Then she ran to join Erza in the bleachers.

Levy sighed. It was always like this. Lucy and Erza were very popular and even though Levy liked to stay out of the limelight, she couldn't help but be jealous of her current friend-situation. It was one thing to be best friends with a popular and a totally different other to be popular as well.

Jet was the first one to snap her out of her thoughts. He had this bright orange hair that jutted out in all sorts of directions and for some weird reason wore this weird yet kinda cool beige top hat. That was one of the reasons why Levy became friends with him. "Hey Levy, I thought maybe this weekend we could go to the opening of that new amusement park?" Jet asked.

Droy glared at him then spoke up. Droy had slicked black hair that ended up in a swirl at the top of his head. Secretly, she thought it looked like a plant of some kind. "I was going to ask you to go with me Levy, if that's okay with you."

Jet shoved Droy. "I already asked her first doofus."

Droy glared at Jet momentarily before shoving him back. " Why would she want to go with a scatter brained idiot like yourself?"

Levy sighed. This has all happened before. She knew that Jet and Droy both had feelings for her, but didn't return them. And in order to make sure they had the peace in their group, she didn't acknowledge any of their feelings. It was sweet yet kind of annoying how they both fought over her like that.

"Guys," Levy said calmly. Both Jet and Droy quit their bickering and looked up at her chocolate brown eyes. Levy hated it when they did that. It just made it harder for her to tell them the truth.

"I actually have plans this weekend. I'm going to the opening of that new library in the Orange district." Levy told them awaiting their expected responses.

Both of their faces were blank and their eyes wide. She knew telling them that would get them freaked out.

Jet reached out a hand and placed it on her shoulder. "Levy, please reconsider this. You know how dangerous that part of the city is. You know that's _their_ territory. If you went out there alone, they'll decimate you." His voice was so serious, it scared Levy. But not enough to make her back out of her plans.

She put her hand on Jets arm, sliding it away from her shoulder. Then she looked him straight in the eyes with the most serious look she could muster.

"I'm not changing my plans. I'll be fine I promise. I'll carry a weapon just in case the situation turns bad and I have both your numbers on speed dial. So please don't worry about me. And don't follow me. I can handle myself." Levy said. She'd hoped they bought her lame excuse or else she'd be in some deep doodoo.

Droy and Jet exchanged a look of concern. Then they nodded. Levy's face broke out into a huge smile.

"Thank you guys so much. I love you!" She said as she jumped into their arms. Jet and Droy were happy with her words and the unexpected hug she'd given them.

When she broke out of their tight embrace, she went to the girls' lockeroom to change into some decent gym clothes. Then her mind drifted off to that night.

_Flashback_

_"Levy, let me help you carry those books!" Jet practically yelled down the street. _

_"No, I'll carry them for you!" Droy retaliated._

_Levy just smiled. It was a warm September day and they were carrying some books from the town's public library to their high school. _

_Then it started to get dark. Levy looked up at the sky and saw gray clouds starting to come into view. It looked like it was about to rain. But it wasn't that long before they reached their destination, so Levy wasn't particularly worried._

_And then out of nowhere came a deep and gruff voice. Levy turned around. Behind them was a large man, but he was probably just a student. Long messy black hair clouded his head. His face was covered in piercings; three studs where each eyebrow should be, three along each side of his nose, two below his lip, and three along his arm._

_He was head to toe in black with a Phantom Lord insignia on his right shoulder. And then he opened his eyes which were as red a s blood. "What do you little fairies think you're doing on demon land?" he asked._

_His voice brought shivers down Levy's back. Jet and Droy stood in front of her in a protective stance. Levy was scared. She'd heard about the students of Phantom Lord. How merciless they were. How sadistic and powerful. _

_Amid all the fear, Levy had somehow found her voice. "We don't want any trouble. We just want to get to school." Her voice seemed tiny compared to him. Her whole being was tiny. But she had confidence that he'd probably just let them go free._

_All of her confidence drained out of her when he looked at her. Malicious red eyes into innocent brown. Then he did something unexpected, he turned around and walked away._

_Levy let out a sigh of relief she'd been holding in the entire time. She turned to Jet and Droy to tell them come on, but what she saw made her gasp in fear. _

_The mysterious person had not left and was holding an unconscious Jet but the scruff of the neck. Droy had scene what had happened and his face contorted into rage. Levy's eyes widened as she realized what Droy was going to do._

_"DROY NO!" it was too late when the words slid out of her mouth. Droy's punch was dodged and he was kicked in the stomach. Doubled over in pain, his attacker threw another kick to the side of his head. Droy's unconscious body toppled down._

_Levy couldn't find her voice. She just stood there with silent tears streaming out of her wide eyes. The man looked at her and gave her a weird psycho grin. "Gihi."_

_His way of laughing was funny but Levy was too scared to even make a peep. She was paralyzed by his eyes. She couldn't run. Her legs were solidly planted to the ground. _

_The man made his way towards her and Levy didn't even blink when he brought his fist to the side of her head and knocked her unconscious. She felt herself being lifted off the ground then thrown back down. Then silence._

_The she felt her shirt being lifted up. His calloused hands across her stomach make her shiver. And then she felt something wet on her stomach like paint. The wet substance was making some type of pattern on her stomach. And then the chains._

_Her hands were chained and spread apart. And then the same was done to her legs. She feel some vibrating as something started hitting the chains. Probably nails. _

_And then the realization hit her. She was being crucified! _

_As she slipped into a deep level of unconsciousness, the man whispered something in her ear. "Black Steel Gajeel. And don't you forget it shrimp." A hand was feeling it's way across her face to her lips. Large fingers cupped her chin and then she could feel hot breath on her. And just as suddenly, the hand removed itself from her face. _

_And as she slipped into deeper unconsciousness for the second time that night, she hears a deep and raspy sound. "Gihi."_

She was never able to forget that night.

* * *

**So what did you think. I finally found some time to finish this up with some encouragement from my friend Alayna. Thanks Alayna. i apologize for all spelling/ grammar mistakes in advance so don't rage about it. Review and tell me if you have any ideas for this story. I seriously don't know where it's supposed to go. **

**Thanks xox- BossTrigger425**


End file.
